Broken Valentine
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess and Becker are a couple and looking forward to Valentine's Day. Then Jess gets gifts from an unknown admirer. Becker is furious. Will this be a dream Valentine's Day or the last day of their couple relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Valentine

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG for innuendos

Description: Jess and Becker are a couple and looking forward to Valentine's Day. Then Jess gets gifts from an unknown admirer. Becker is furious. Will this be a dream Valentine's Day or the last day of their couple relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: It's not as dark as it sounds, at least not over all. It's in-between sad/angsty and romantic/humorous. I got the idea the night before Valentine's and spent as much time as I could on it but didn't get it finished in time for the actual day. Sorry.

1271 words, this chapter. I have one or two chapters left to write. It's just over 4000 words so far. It won't be one of my super long stories, but it isn't exactly short either.

Broken Valentine

"We have to get ready for work," Jess said, giggling as Becker kissed her neck.

"I'm not stopping you," he said.

"You are too!" she cried with a giggle as he moved down to her shoulder.

"I can't help it. You taste so good."

She giggled. "You know that if we're late again Lester is going to have a fit."

"Another reason to stay right where we are," he said. He increased his hold on her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. "Don't you want to stay like this?"

She wriggled out of his grip enough to maneuver onto her stomach. She looked into his eyes. "Of course," she said, giving him a long passionate kiss. "I like my job though too."

He groaned. "But it takes away too much time from…coupling."

She giggled. "I do love coupling."

He smirked. He kissed her tenderly while he moved his hand down her body. He then positioned himself to throw her gently onto her back.

"Becker!" she cried, giggling as she lay beneath him. "You're bad!"

He smirked again, and began to kiss down her chest. "I have you at my mercy," he whispered, "and I love it."

She giggled. "I'm not protesting enough."

He smiled. "No, you aren't."

"I guess I love it too."

"You guess? I must not be doing it right, then."

She giggled and pulled him down to her and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too."

"This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Oh, is that coming up?" he asked with a wink.

"It's today, dummy."

"You're kidding," he said, acting surprised. "Why would you like Valentine's day? Chocolate, roses, pink and red hearts…it's all very un-Jess like."

She giggled. "I hope you have plans. I do…for you, that is."

He smirked. "Plans? Hmm…you'll have to wait and see."

"Fine. Now, help me up. We really need to get moving."

Becker groaned. "Fine, but I'm only giving in because I snuck a peek at your red attire for today. I like it," he said with a leer.

"Becker! It was a surprise!"

"I'm sorry, Jess, but I had to make sure it wasn't too sexy. Lester frowns on my killing our colleagues."

Jess shook her head as she scampered off the bed. "I like sexy."

"Oh, so do I, believe me," he said. "I just want you to save the very sexy for me."

She giggled. "Deal. Now hurry up and get ready."

Becker and Jess entered the ARC holding hands and giggling.

"Good morning," said a sentry.

"Morning," said Becker.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" cried Jess.

The sentry smiled. "The same to you, Miss."

"Ahem. You aren't looking at me," said Jess.

The sentry continued to look over her head. "No, Miss I'm not. We were warned."

Becker smiled. Jess poked him in the ribs. "Shame on you. The whole point of fashion is to be looked at."

"Too big a risk," mumbled the sentry.

Becker laughed. "I love my command."

Jess rolled her eyes and walked off.

"How short is it today, Sir?" asked the sentry, still not looking at Jess.

Becker smiled. "Not that bad, actually. The skirt falls just above her knee. It's tasteful but it…hugs her."

"Oh, well then since it's tasteful, can I take a look, Sir?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No, Sir. Have a nice day."

"You too," said Becker, following after his girlfriend and smiling.

Becker had just entered Ops when he heard her squeal. He laughed as he saw her excitedly looking over a collection of cards, chocolate and red hearts on her station. She started reading through them.

"Hold it," he ordered. "Not until I check them."

"You're getting on my nerves," said Jess. He smiled. "No one's going to send me anything inappropriate."

"I don't know, Jess. You're pretty charming. Someone might take the risk."

She giggled. "OK. You just made up some points," she said, kissing him.

He laughed. She delved into the cards.

"This one's from Emily. How sweet. This one is from Connor and Abby. That's funny! This one is from…" she said as she opened each one. She looked at Becker and frowned. "None of these have your name."

"That's because I didn't buy any of them."

She tapped her foot in annoyance. He laughed.

"Becker, it's Valentine's Day. As a boyfriend you are required to do certain things."

He leaned close to her and whispered, "Am I? I guess I'm a rebel."

She poked his chest. "You better be teasing."

He shrugged and smiled.

"Oh! You're impossible! I need a coffee!" she cried and stomped off to the break room. "And don't read my Valentines! They're mine!"

He laughed as she disappeared from view. He looked the cards and hearts over. He checked the names. "Good, there's nothing provocative."

"Becker! I told you not to read them!" she cried.

"I'm a boyfriend, Jess. I have certain obligations," he called back. He kept digging through them, smiling and laughing. Then, he read one he didn't like.

It read, "Thinking of you, as always. Wishing I could you tell you in person. Waiting until I can. Love, You Know Who."

Becker stared at the card. Surprise and anger built up inside him.

"You know, it's lucky you're too scary to get Valentines," she said, returning with a coffee. "I'd be all over them."

He stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I…did you read this?"

She looked at the card. "No. I missed it." She took the card and read it. She frowned and looked up at Becker. "OK…that is slightly inappropriate."

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know," she said casually.

"It says you do know. As in 'you know who.' Jess, who is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Becker. I really don't."

Becker looked unconvinced. He stared at the card. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I. It sounds a bit creepy."

Becker looked at her. He chuckled. "Good. I'm relieved."

She laughed. "Honestly, were you jealous?"

"No, but I was concerned for a second."

Jess smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You didn't need to be. I love you."

Becker smiled and nodded. "I know. I love you too."

She smiled. They hugged each other tightly.

Becker sighed and relaxed. "I'd feel better if I knew who. I don't like the idea of someone watching you."

"Oh, I doubt he is. It's just a 'what if' Valentine."

"What if?" he asked.

She smirked. "You know, some poor soul who's horribly taken with me but can't express it. He suffers in silence as he watches me and you together and hopelessly in love. "

Becker snickered. "I wish he was silent."

Jess giggled. "I do like you a little worried."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Only a tiny bit," she said. "And it's over now. You know I love you and only you."

He smiled that adorable Becker smirk and she melted as he kissed her. "I do know," he said.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. Lester insists I do some work on this most hallowed day."

"Valentine's Day is hallowed?"

"It is. Now, scoot on out of here, Sweetie," she said. "I know you have things to do security and Valentine-wise."

He laughed. "Do I?"

She eyed him but said nothing. She sat down at the ADD, moving aside the Valentines to work.

"See you later, then," said Becker, walking out.

"Bring me something red, floral, or chocolate," called out Jess as he left, "Or all three!"

He looked back with a smirk and left.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1127 Words

Chapter Two, Broken Valentine

Just before lunch Becker snuck into the locker room to place a large pink heart-shaped box of chocolate and a red rose inside Jess' locker. As he opened it he got a large surprise.

A big bouquet of red roses stared at him. It was unexpected but he smiled. They had to be for him, though he thought it was a bit of a strange gift for a man. Still, it was Jess. She could give him anything and he'd cherish it.

He looked around the room; it was empty, so he peeked at the card.

It was a shock.

"These remind me of you, but you are far lovelier. I know we shouldn't express our love openly, but I can't help it. I need you to know how much I love you. Forgive me. You Know Who."

Becker stared at the note. One phase stung him: "We shouldn't express our love." It did not sound unrequited.

He stood there, in a daze, staring at that phrase.

He heard the door open and then the sound of familiar humming. "There you are," said Jess. "I was looking…" she stopped as she saw the flowers in his hand. "Becker! They're lovely!"

"They aren't from me."

"What?" she asked, confused. "They aren't?"

He shoved them at her and moved away. "No."

She read the card and her eyes bulged out. "Yikes. I guess my secret admirer strikes again."

"Is it a secret?"

"What?"

Becker stomped up close. "Is it a secret, Jess? It sounds like you know him."

"I told you before, I have no idea who he is."

Becker scoffed. He angrily paced back and forth. Then he hit a locker and she jumped.

"Becker, honey…are you…upset?"

He spun around. "Am I upset?" he yelled. "Are you for real?"

Jess shook her head. "I don't know him!"

He angrily stormed up to her and yanked the note from her hands. "It says 'our love,' Jess! That's not one-sided!"

Jess opened her mouth in shock. "You think…Becker, are you seriously suggesting that I'm cheating on you?"

Becker stared at her. He said nothing.

"Becker! You are suggesting it!"

"It's kind of hard not to think it after that note, Jess."

Jess gasped. Her eyes filled with tears. She set the roses on a bench and slammed her locker. "I don't believe you!" She stormed out of the locker room.

Becker stood still, staring at the trouble making roses sitting beside the Valentines he hadn't even given to her.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," he muttered bitterly. "Right."

Lunch was awkward. Jess sat with Abby and Connor.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Connor. "You know, the guy usually stuck to your face?"

Jess didn't answer. She stabbed pieces of lettuce angrily with her fork.

Abby groaned. "Did the idiot forget Valentine's Day?"

Jess frowned. "No. At least, I'm not sure. I don't think so. We haven't gotten that far."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Abby.

Jess dropped her fork. "The idiot accused me of cheating!"

Connor's mouth dropped open with surprise.

Abby instantly angered. "He did what?"

"He found a Valentine card someone had left me then there were roses in my locker," she babbled, "and he asked me who it was and I said I didn't know and then Becker…said I was cheating…" she collapsed into tears.

"I'll kill him," said Abby.

"No. It's Valentine's Day," said Jess, wiping her tears. "Let me."

Abby laughed.

At that moment, Becker walked in.

"You have some explaining to do," said Connor.

"Me?" asked Becker.

"Yes," said Abby.

Becker's voice went up in pitch. "She's the one with the secret romance!"

"Oh my God!" screamed Jess. "I am not! Do you really believe that?"

Becker shrugged. "I've seen the evidence."

"Let me see it," said Connor.

"Yeah, show them," said Becker.

"I can't. I threw the card away. I don't what happened to the roses."

Becker scoffed. "You probably destroyed them; you know…getting rid of the evidence."

"You're an ass!" cried Jess, picking up her tray and stomping off to put it away.

"Becker," said Abby. "Jess is the sweetest, most honest person I've ever known."

Becker crossed his arms and huffed.

"Did you see anything she sent another bloke?" asked Connor.

"No."

"That's because there isn't anything to find," said Jess, stomping back.

Becker looked at her. "How did he get into your locker?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know how I got in?" asked Becker. "You gave me the combination."

Connor winced.

"That's right, Becker, I gave you and my secret lover my locker combination. I overlooked the fact that you might run into each other getting into it or discover each other's secret love poems."

"Becker, you send her love poems?" asked Connor.

"Shut up," said Becker rudely. "Jess, how did he get it if you didn't give it to him?"

"I don't know! Maybe he hacked into the system where the records are stored!"

"Why would someone go to that trouble?" asked Becker. "He's gone out of his way to show you how he feels. Why would he do that if he didn't expect you to react positively?"

"Becker…" began Abby cautiously.

"I don't know why!" yelled Jess. "Maybe it's because he's a man and all men are insane!" She stomped out.

The canteen was still.

Becker stared where Jess had been. He felt a slight blow to his side. He turned to see Abby standing there. "Ow," he said.

"You deserved it," she said. "You're a jerk!"

"I can't help being angry, Abigail."

"Jess wouldn't cheat. Someone may be pursuing her but I guarantee you that she doesn't return his feelings."

Becker sighed.

"And you're way out of line," Abby continued. "You're hurting her!"

Becker looked at Abby. "Connor would react the same way."

Connor chuckled. "No, you don't, dude," he said. "I wouldn't have ambushed her and not given her a chance to explain."

"I don't think she can explain," said Abby. "I think she's as clueless as you are, Becker."

Becker didn't answer.

Abby shook her head. "Maybe you should get a hold of your anger and ask yourself if the Jess you know and love would do that to you. You know her the best, right?"

"I thought I did," said Becker. He sighed. "What if…I don't? What if…I was wrong? What if she doesn't' love me? I can't lose her."

Connor laughed. "Yeah, well, you're going about it the wrong way if you want to keep her. Accusations, distrust and yelling don't usually endear people to someone."

Abby chuckled. "He's right. Stop letting your fear and imagination run wild."

Connor nodded.

Becker frowned. He sighed and left the canteen.

"What an idiot," said Connor. Abby agreed.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1272 words

Chapter Three

Jess dried her eyes in front of the restroom mirror. She sighed as she re-did her makeup. "What a Valentine's Day," she muttered. She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. "Back to work."

She walked to Ops and over to the ADD. She stopped cold. There, sitting in her chair was a large red stuffed bear. She was actually scared as she walked over to it. She saw the tag around its neck. As she took it off to read it she mumbled, "Please be from Becker."

She read the card. "I know I shouldn't," it said. "I know we should keep our distance, but I can't help it. Our love is too bright to fade away. I know you love me. We should be together. Please, think about it. Love, You Know Who."

"Damn it!"

"I've never seen that reaction to a stuffed animal," said Lester.

Jess looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes and frustration on her face.

"Miss Parker?"

She shook her head. "I don't' know who he is! I don't why he's sending me these things or saying that we're in love! I don't know who!"

"Jess, calm down," said Lester, concerned. "What on earth is going on?"

Jess shook her head, shoved the bear out of her chair and sunk into it. She was too upset to speak.

"Someone is sending her tokens of his love," said Becker.

At the sound of his voice she broke into sobs. "I don't…"

"Hold on, Jess," said Becker softly. He sighed. "I've come to the conclusion that I am an ass, as charged."

Lester's eyebrow went up.

Jess looked at Becker.

"Abby's right; I know you, Jess," he said. "You wouldn't cheat on me or encourage someone on purpose. I was way out of line and I should get down on my knees and beg you to forgive me."

"We just had the floor cleaned if that helps," said Lester.

Jess giggled slightly and Becker chuckled. He walked over to her and bent down in front of her chair. "I trust you. I never should have doubted you and I am extremely sorry."

Jess smiled and tears ran down her face.

"I know you love me," he said gently.

Jess smiled brighter.

"I love you, Jess."

With that she let out a few giggles and threw herself into his arms.

"Well, I think you're forgiven, Captain," said Lester. "I for one am glad I missed the drama. I much prefer the happy ending. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ignore you now." He walked a few paces and stopped. "That is…if everything is OK, Miss Parker?"

Jess smiled and nodded.

"Jolly good. Carry on," he said, heading to his office.

"I do forgive you," she said, "but don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't."

Jess smiled as Becker wiped her tears and kissed her.

"Yay!" cried Abby as she and Connor walked in. "He's on his knees. I guess he groveled?"

Becker nodded, chuckling along with Jess.

"The idiot can be taught!" cried Connor.

"I can."

"You're going to have to make it up to her, you know," said Abby.

"She's right," said Jess, smirking.

Becker laughed. "I intend to," he said, smiling at her, "and just in time for Valentine's Day."

She smiled.

"Now, if you'll stay right here for a few moments," said Becker. "I'll start making it up to you."

Jess giggled. "Alright."

"Wait…should we be present?" asked Connor.

Abby laughed. "He's not going to do anything x-rated at the ARC." She shot Becker a look. "Are you?"

Becker laughed. "No." He winked at Jess. "Later on though…"

"Yuck," said Connor.

"I'll be right back," Becker said.

Jess smiled. "I'll be here."

"I wonder what he's got in mind?" asked Connor.

Jess shook her head.

A few minutes later, Becker jogged in with the red rose and heart shaped chocolates. "I was putting these in your locker for a surprise when…trouble started." He smiled and handed her first the rose then the heart box.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing the rose. "It's lovely. I knew you'd remember."

He smiled and kissed her. "And I'm not done yet," he whispered, "but you'll have to wait."

She giggled, kissed him back. "So will you."

He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jess.

"You know, we've been so distracted, I forgot," said Abby. "What are your plans for today?"

Connor smiled. "You have to wait too."

Jess was in Becker's arms. "I'm so glad we're OK now," she said.

"Me too," said Becker, "And I meant my apology, but Jess, we need to figure out who is sending these things."

"Can't we just forget them?"

"I don't think you should," said Abby.

"Yeah, they didn't sound like friendly Valentines," said Connor.

Becker nodded. "I hope it is just someone who is lovelorn, but if he isn't…"

"What? You mean maybe he's a maniac?" asked Jess.

"He sounds a little obsessed," said Abby.

"And a little deranged," said Becker, "like he's convinced you're in a relationship." Jess' eyes grew with concern, but Becker held her close. "I want to make sure you're safe. "

Jess nodded. "How do we figure out who he is?"

Becker shook his head. "Jess, think. Has anyone been too friendly or suggestive?"

"Just you," Jess said with a smile.

Connor and Abby laughed.

"Has anyone asked about Becker a lot?" asked Abby, "or commented about your relationship with him?"

Jess shook her head.

"We could try to track the presents," said Connor. "See who sent them."

"Brilliant," said Becker.

Connor smiled. "Of course," he said with a grin.

"Jess, he's probably on the security cam," said Becker.

Jess nodded. She spun around to access the computer. Footage showing Jess' station was shown on the monitor. Several people came in and left cards and chocolates. "No one strange."

"How about the roses?" asked Becker. "Damn it. The locker room isn't monitored."

Jess giggled. "More than one man has cursed over that fact," she said. Becker laughed. "I'll check the corridor leading to the locker room."

"There he is…the dirt bag," said Becker as a thin, young man carried the roses to the locker.

The man had a clipboard and seemed to be reading it to find the right locker.

"No, Becker, that's not him," said Jess. "He's just one of the mail staff. They accept deliveries and take them to the right person."

Becker frowned. "I'd still like to question him."

"Of course you would," said Connor.

"I don't think it's him either, Becker," said Abby, "He's young and shy."

"And terrified of you," said Connor.

"I have an idea," said Jess. "The bear," she said, looking down where it lay beside her chair. "It's kind of obvious."

"Unless someone delivered that too," said Abby.

The footage ran and showed the same young mail clerk lugging the large bear to Jess' chair.

"Darn," she said.

"The delivery log," said Becker. "Try that."

Jess nodded and pulled the file up on screen. "Okay…deliveries to Jess Parker…red roses…bear…Ooh."

"No name?" asked Connor.

"There has to be a name," said Becker "It's protocol. Anyone who doesn't follow it is immediately terminated."

"There's a name," said Jess. She looked at Becker. "Honey, it's yours."

Becker moved over her to read the file. He cursed. "I seriously hate this guy."

"He's clever," said Connor.

"I'm really getting scared," said Jess. "This guy is a maniac."

Becker hugged her as he stood behind her chair. "It's Ok. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

She smiled.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1252 words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Broken Valentine

Matt and Emily walked in. Emily was holding a card.

"We told them about Jess' admirer," said Abby. "I hope it's OK."

"I don't care," said Jess. "As long as everyone knows I'm not in any kind of secret romance."

"We know," said Matt. "No worries."

"We have been looking at the card the person sent to Jess," said Emily.

"I threw it away."

"It has been retrieved," said Emily.

Jess wrinkled up her nose.

"I do not know why you should be squeamish over a rubbish bin," said Emily. "I have gone inside far worse things to gain objects of need."

"Ew…" said Jess. "Em, I love you but the more I learn about your life the more it freaks me out."

Everyone laughed.

"I shall try to keep my disturbing tales to a minimum," said Emily. "Now about the card."

"Did you find something strange?" asked Becker.

"Sort of," said Matt. "We think we may be looking at this admirer the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"We believe your admirer is a woman," said Emily. She showed them the card. "The writing does not look like it was made by a man."

"You're right. It's too neat and…flowing," said Jess. "Oh my God! This is from a woman! Becker, it isn't my charm which is too much, it's yours!"

Becker chuckled.

"She's trying to get you mad at me so she can have you!"

"Or," said Matt, "it's even more diabolical."

"More?" asked Jess. "Trying to set up a girl to steal her man is pretty horrible."

"Yes, but perhaps the motive here is not to have love but to destroy it," said Emily.

Matt nodded. "The 'admirer' saw what the two of you have and was overcome with jealousy and hate."

"In other words," said Connor, "you might have a conniving witch trying to break you up."

Jess gasped. "That is more diabolical!"

Becker nodded. "It is, but you know, it's a good plan."

"Anyone who knows Becker would guess that he's the jealous type," said Matt.

"The raging homicidal type, you mean, "said Connor.

The others laughed. Becker didn't. He looked at Jess and hung his head. "For a while it worked. Jess, I'm so sorry."

Jess reached up and took his hand. "You apologized."

"I know, but I still feel awful."

"Good," said Abby.

"I forgive you," said Jess, pulling his head down to her and kissing him deeply.

"Becker, mate, she's way too good for you," said Matt, shaking his head.

Becker laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Jess blushed. Then she looked worried. "So…either some floozy is after my man or some hateful woman wants us both to be miserable and alone. Nice."

"The question is, who is she?" asked Becker.

Jess shook her head. "I hope she doesn't try anything more."

"I hope she does."

"Becker! Why?"

"Because, Jess, we can catch her in the act."

Matt nodded.

"This all needs to stop, Jess. I need to know that this person won't go further."

Jess gasped. "What? You mean she might…hurt me?"

"She won't," Becker said, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let her, I swear, but I need you alert and prepared."

"Becker is correct. You must be on your guard," said Emily.

Jess nodded. "So…what do we do?" she asked. "Do we just wait?"

"Or...you could give her a push," said Matt.

"What do you have in mind Anderson?"

Matt smiled. "Well, Becker, since your temper is legendary, why don't we use it to spur her on?"

"You want him to yell at me some more, don't you?" asked Jess.

Becker chuckled. "It would be pretend, I promise."

Jess sighed. "Well…I do want her to stop. OK. Let's do it."

Becker smiled. "I get to be loud and angry."

"You don't have to be happy about it," said Jess.

They quietly went over details of the plan. Jess tried to go about her business but she was nervous as she waited for the 'admirer' to act again.

"How are you?" asked Abby.

Jess shook her head. "I hate the idea of fighting with him," she whispered, "even for pretend."

"I know," said Abby.

"Fake fighting with the man you love is a rotten way to spend Valentine's Day," Jess whispered.

Abby smiled sympathetically. "It will be over soon," she whispered back.

"I know," Jess whispered. "Thanks."

Abby nodded. "Oh, here comes Mr. Fury now."

Jess glanced over as Becker walked in. He noticed her but didn't smile or walk toward her. "Icy," whispered Jess.

Abby laughed. "He's acting, remember? We want the admirer to think her plan's working and driving a wedge between you."

Jess frowned. "I know. Like, I said, I hate it."

Abby patted her on the shoulder. "Hang in there."

Jess sighed. "I'll try," she whispered.

A few minutes passed uneasily, as Becker kept his distance. Then Jess heard her name. She turned to see the young delivery man from the mail department. He held a large white box tied with a red ribbon.

Becker played his part, coming over in a huff. "Now what?" he asked rudely. "Another one?"

Jess took a breath and played along. "I don't know, Becker," she said crossly. "I didn't know about the others either."

Becker scoffed and looked menacingly at the delivery man.

"I just brought it up here, Captain. I swear," he said, turning to run from Ops.

Abby stifled a laugh.

"Jessica, I swear if this is another present from your boyfriend…"

"Becker! For the last time! You are my only boyfriend!" she cried, looking away from him to keep from spoiling the act.

She could feel her heart beating as she tried to open the box. She was shaking.

"Becker, look what you've done," said Abby, taking Jess' shaking hand. "She's a nervous wreck." Jess smiled in appreciation as Abby helped her open the box.

Becker took in a breath, hoping it looked more like anger than fear.

Jess lifted off the lid and glanced at Becker.

He wanted to tell her it was OK, that she was safe and he loved her. He couldn't though.

Jess slowly held up a very dainty, very skimpy teddy made of black lace and mesh with red bows and accents.

There was silence.

"You've got to be kidding," Becker said angrily.

"Becker…sweetie," said Jess, "I swear to you this is not what it seems."

"Really, Jessica? It seems clear to me, intimately clear."

"Becker…"

"Someone wants you to wear that…thing for him! Who is he?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't. "

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed. He winced as Jess jumped.

Jess broke into tears. "Please believe me…"

"Believe you? How can I?"

"Because Becker, I love you."

"Yeah? Me and who else?"

Jess stared at him. He knew it was all part of the plan, but the look on her face broke his heart. He decided he needed to end this scene before he begged for her forgiveness, again. He threw his hands up and stomped out of Ops.

Abby knelt beside Jess who hid her face in Abby's arms.

"He is just playing, right?" Jess asked in a whisper.

"He is," Abby whispered back. "You were brilliant."

Jess pulled back and wiped her tears. She wasn't sure why she had started to cry. Maybe it was a little too real.

Abby kept her hand on Jess' shoulder. She looked around Ops to see if anyone seemed…pleased.

They didn't.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1166 words, this chapter.

Author's Note: I reveal the identity of the admirer here. The person has appeared in other stories I've written. I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I'll list the stories at the end of this chapter. I know I've got new readers and I don't want them too confused. Thanks.

Chapter Five, Broken Valentine

Jess was forced to go back to work, ignoring stares and looks of concerns. At least they'd fooled the Ops staff apparently.

About half an hour later, a member of Becker's security office came in. "The Captain asked me to give you these reports," he said. "He told me to make sure you read the third one. It's urgent."

Jess nodded and looked at the reports with confusion. They had already been filed. She flipped to the third report. She had to stifle a laugh.

Becker had written something new in the 'comment' section: "Project successful. Both parties performed brilliantly. All is well."

Jess sighed with relief. That sweetheart! He would worry that her tears had been real. He was sending her a message that he was, in fact, acting.

"You OK?" asked Abby.

Jess managed a small smile, hiding her face quickly in a tissue. "I want to be alone, Abby."

Abby patted her shoulder, smiled quickly back, and left.

In the armory Becker was pacing. He wished something would happen. It had been nearly an hour and nothing had come of the pretend blowup. Jess' tears had nearly broken him and he almost called the whole thing off.

And then…

"Knock, knock," said a sultry voice.

Becker looked up and his heart stopped.

In the doorway stood a tall, tan, gorgeous woman. She wore a tight, red snakeskin dress that was very low cut. Her curly blond hair lay loosely about her shoulders.

"I'm just checking on you, Becker," she said.

Becker tried not to wince or scream for help. This was no mere woman; this was the Barracuda, the ARC's infamous man killer. She'd go after anyone she thought was attractive and if he was attached, it was even better.

Becker had nearly lost his chance with Jess because of her. Then she spread her 'charms' to Lester. The ARC director had been so flustered by her advances that he had actually begged the team for help.

They defeated her and she hated them all for it.

"You are flustered, aren't you?" she cooed. She stepped inside the armory and slinked over to him. "I heard about the little argument you had with little Jessie."

Becker quickly composed himself. "It's nothing. We're fine," he said brusquely.

She made little clicking sounds with her teeth. "If there is one thing I know it's a lover's spat, Becky."

"It wasn't. Everything's fine, Stella."

She smiled. "If that's what you want to tell yourself. I know better."

Becker looked at her. "What do you want? The same thing as last time?"

Stella laughed. "No. You only get one invitation to be with me. If you blow it, too bad."

"So, you're really here out of concern?" he asked with genuine disbelief.

"Of course, Becky baby. I'm sure it was awful for you, watching Jessie get another man's gifts. Did it tear you up inside, Becky?"

Becker narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

She laughed. "Of course you don't. It's humiliating, isn't it?"

"You seem awfully interested," he said. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm a gossip. I love to hear the juicy details." She ran her fingers over his abs. "Tell me Becky, is Jess still proclaiming her innocence?"

He sighed. "Maybe she is innocent."

She laughed. "You don't believe that. I know you, Becky. You're a jealous, red-blooded man caught up in your primitive emotions."

"Am I?"

"Hmm," she said, moving her fingers up his chest. "I'm afraid you're a little predictable, honey. I mean, it was kind of obvious that you'd fly into a tizzy if Jess got some anonymous presents."

'Here we go,' thought Becker. "You know, Stella, I'm not the only one who's predictable. You have to gloat, don't you?"

She hung her arms around his neck and smiled. "Actually, I shouldn't. I mean, it was a little too easy to wind you up."

'Bull's eye,' he thought, smiling. "Now that sounds a little like an admission, Stella."

"Does it? I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," he said, "that it sounds like you sent Jess those gifts."

"Ooh, that would have been devilish, Becky, and a little bit, mmm, what's the word? Oh, yes…ingenious."

"I hate her," said Jess in Becker's ear piece. He couldn't help but smile.

"It's a bit strange," said Becker. "Why send them to her and not me?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "You aren't very imaginative are you? Sending them to her stirred you up. It was fun to sit back and watch you break her little Valentine heart."

"I really hate her," said Jess.

"You're sick," he said.

Stella smiled. "Maybe, but I got what I wanted. Poor little Jess. All she could do was plead for you to understand. You wouldn't. You really were awful to her. I loved it."

"Bingo," said Jess. Becker smiled. "You know Stella, you're a bit predictable yourself."

She laughed. "Oh, Becky baby, the one thing I'm not is predictable." She grabbed his collar and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him.

"Get your lips off my man, you hussy!" cried Jess in his ear.

Becker laughed as Stella released him. She looked a bit upset. "That's an unexpected reaction," she said.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how pleased I'll feel when everyone hears your confession."

"Ha. You won't get me to confess."

He smiled. "Stella….baby…you just did."

"Hi, Stella," said Jess over the intercom. "I hate you."

Becker laughed. Stella looked confused so he took the smaller concealed comm out of his ear. "She heard the whole thing."

"No!" cried Stella. "You two are fighting!"

"Are we?" asked Becker. Jess giggled over the intercom.

Stella's face filled with rage. "No! There is no way you could have known!"

"We didn't…until you showed up here to gloat."

"Thank you, by the way," said Jess. "Oh, Lester would like to see you in his office. Now, Stella baby."

Stella flew into a furry and raised her hand to strike Becker, but it was caught in midair and pulled painfully backwards.

"Ow!" she screamed. She turned to see that her attacker was Emily. Stella immediately turned pale.

"I warned you," Emily said. "You were foolish to attempt to hurt my friends once more."

Matt appeared behind her. "Very foolish."

Lester's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Anderson, would you and Lady Merchant please escort this…uh, woman…to my office?"

Emily smiled. "With pleasure."

"I also need Security to my office," said Lester, "lots of Security." Jess' giggle was heard after him.

Stella moaned as Emily twisted her arm around and pushed her out of the armory. Matt followed.

"Did I mention that I hate her?" asked Jess, speaking only in Becker's ear. "Now get up here so I can wipe the Barracuda off every inch of your body."

Becker smiled from ear to ear. "Now that's what I call a good Valentine's Day activity," he said, literally running to Ops, the sound of giggling filling his ear.

End of Chapter Five

Author's Note: Stella Blanch appears in "The Barracuda," "The Barracuda Bites Again," and "Possessed." "Possessed" is not a continuation of "Barracuda" or the sequel, but this story is, at least in continuity. (B/J are not a couple in "Barracuda," but are in the sequel. This story furthers the B/J relationship along.) Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

1302 words, this chapter. I'm a little torn with what I decided to do with Stella. I think maybe I should have left it more open…

Chapter Six

When Emily and Matt, followed by Stella and several Security officers, walked out of Lester's office they found Becker sitting in Jess' chair with Jess on his lap. She was running her fingers through his hair as he looked lovingly at her.

"Don't you two look cozy," said Matt, smiling.

"It's sickening," said Stella.

Becker laughed. "Do you think so? Too bad…Stella baby."

Jess giggled. "Where are you taking her?" she asked.

"To a detention cell for now," said Lester, coming out of his office. Seeing Jess and Becker, he said, "Good Lord, that's hardly appropriate for the work place."

"Don't care," said Becker, smiling. Jess giggled.

"You've been under an emotional strain, Captain," said Lester, "so I'll overlook that comment."

Jess giggled more. "Thank you."

Lester rolled his eyes. He signaled to the security officers. Abby and Connor walked in as they escorted Stella out.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Connor.

"Well, for starters," said Lester, "I terminated her employment."

"It's about time," mumbled Jess.

"I heard that Miss Parker," said Lester.

"I am afraid I find pleasure in this news," said Emily. "I shall not miss her. I am surprised however, that you were finally allowed to end her tenure."

"See, Emily agrees with me," said Jess. "It took too long to get her out of here."

"Yes, I suppose that is true," admitted Lester, "however, it was not my fault. I needed a solid reason to fire her and that did not occur until today when Miss Blanch confessed to harassment."

"Unintentionally confessed, you mean," corrected Jess.

"I don't care what her intentions were, the fact is that she condemned herself with her own words," said Lester. "I love a good confession; it makes everything so much easier."

Everyone laughed.

"The barracuda finally got caught in her own nets," said Abby.

Connor laughed. "Yeah, she went belly up." He smiled. "She's floating at the top of the ARC fish tank."

"Stop it Connor," said Matt, shaking his head and groaning.

Connor didn't stop. "We harpooned her. She's finally swimming with Davy Jones." He smiled proudly.

"Connor, you better stop," said Abby. "If Matt doesn't force you to, Becker will."

"Huh? Not me," said Becker, still holding a lap full of Jess. "I'm too comfortable.

Jess giggled.

"Connor, you can joke, actually you can't," said Lester, causing the others to laugh. "You can try to be humorous about Miss Blanch's fate, but things are going to get quite serious for her," said Lester.

"How serious?" asked Matt.

"We may have a criminal case."

"I hope so," said Becker. He smiled at Jess. "Picture Stella in prison."

Jess shook her head. "I almost feel sorry for her, having to wear prison garb." Becker raised his eyebrow. "I said almost, Becker. I don't, actually." She smiled widely.

Abby laughed. "What crime did she commit?"

"Fraud, when she signed the delivery log book as the Captain," Lester answered.

"Wow," said Jess. "I bet Stella didn't anticipate criminal charges."

"She should have. One can't go around plotting the disruption of an essential government facility and not expect repercussions. That may be treason, in fact," said Lester, "I need to bring that up to the solicitors."

"I'm not sure she intended to disrupt the ARC," said Matt.

"No matter," said Lester. "She has caused me a great deal of distress. Look, she's got my chief of Security and my field coordinator unabashedly acting like a pair of high school lovebirds. Ew."

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," said Jess.

"I'm aware of that fact, Miss Parker, but good Lord, show some restraint."

Jess giggled as Becker nibbled her ear.

Lester shook his head with disgust. "It's the end of the work day. Miss Blanch is under arrest. There is nothing to keep you all here. Go home."

Becker smiled. "Is that an order?"

"It is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. As Miss Parker keeps reminding us, it's Valentine's Day and it so happens I have a lovely woman waiting on me."

Jess called after him as he left, "It better be your wife!"

Lester smiled as he left.

Jess turned to Becker and kissed him. "I'm so relieved," she said. "It's over."

"And we can all enjoy a nice Valentine's evening," said Abby.

Connor nodded. He whispered something into Abby's ear and she giggled. "Excuse us," he said. "We have plans."

Abby smiled at Jess. "I'll see you later."

"Or in the morning," said Connor, smirking.

"Ew, Temple, don't make me nauseous."

"Now you know how it feels Soldier Boy," said Connor, taking Abby's hand and walking out of Ops.

"Have fun!" called Jess.

"We should leave as well," said Emily. "I have a candlelight dinner to prepare."

"Would you like some help?" asked Matt.

She smiled. "That would be lovely."

Matt smiled. "So…what do you two have planned?" asked Matt.

Becker smiled. "As soon as you and Emily leave, we're going to strip off our clothes and make Lester sanitize every inch of his office."

"Oh my God! Becker!" cried Jess, turning a dark shade of red.

Even Emily blushed. "I believe I am no longer hungry."

"Nausea's going around," muttered Matt. "Thanks, Becker."

Becker smirked. "You're welcome. Now, scram."

"Becker, stop being rude."

"Its fine, Jess we're leaving," said Matt.

"Finally, we're alone," said Becker.

"Yep, just you, me, and the night crew," she said, looking at the others in Ops.

"I don't really know these people that well," said Becker. "So I don't care what they see…or hear." He leered at her.

Jess poked him in the chest. "You're being bad."

He smirked. "It's Valentine's Day."

She laughed. "And boy has it been a weird one."

"True, but you're in my arms now and I don't care about anything else," he said.

Jess smiled. "Me either. I love you."

"I love you too, Jess." She leaned in for a long lasting kiss.

"I was serious about Lester and the sanitizer."

"Becker!"

"We'll pull the shades down in his office."

"I'm not…getting…romantic…in public!" she cried. She realized she had been a bit loud and she looked around. Several smirking grins disappeared quickly.

Jess blushed. "You're getting me in trouble," she scolded.

He laughed. "You like getting in trouble with me." He winked.

She giggled. "Maybe…Let's get out of here."

"And find some trouble?"

"I don't know about that. I'd rather find something chocolate," she said.

"Oh…that can be arranged," he said, he kissed her cheek. "In fact, it may have been already arranged."

She smiled. "Good."

"How about something red and lacy, too?" he asked.

She blushed. "That may be in the works as well."

"Yeah, it may be," he said. He helped her climb down from his lap. He then walked with his arm around her toward the exit.

"Goodnight," she called to the Ops crew.

Several voices called "Good night," and as Jess turned to wave she saw the same smirking faces from before.

She sighed. "I'm not sure I like being the center of gossip and entertainment," she said as they walked out of Ops.

Becker smiled. "Think of it this way, they envy what we have."

"Or they're grateful we aren't discreet."

"That too," said Becker with a laugh.

They neared the sentry guarding the outer exit. It was a different soldier than the one in the morning. "Night Captain, Miss," he said.

"Goodnight," said Jess. Then she shook her head. "You got orders not to look at me too, huh?"

"Oh, no, Miss," said the sentry, looking above her head. "I'd call it more of a suggestion, a very strong suggestion."

Becker chuckled. "Good man. Carry on," he said, pulling his girlfriend along.

As they left the Arc, she said, "You have issues, Becker."

He smiled.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1650 words, this chapter.

Ratings Warning: This is still Teen or PG, but it is suggestive. I would appreciate you letting me know if you think its too much for the rating.

Mush Warning: May be excessive in places, but I felt they deserved it after all I put them through.

Chapter Seven, Conclusion, Broken Valentine

In Becker's apartment, Jess hummed happily in the bathtub. The doorknob rattled. She giggled. "I told you, you can't come in!"

"I thought you liked bathing together."

"Ooh, I do," she said, "but not tonight. Go…occupy yourself some way. I know, go polish a gun."

Becker laughed. "Well, I never expected to hear that from a girl on Valentine's Day."

Through the door, Jess giggled loudly. "I guess not. Fine, go buy me some chocolate."

"I'd rather wash your back," he said, rattling the door knob. "I'll let you wash mine."

He heard a large splash. "Go away!"

"Did you just throw a sponge at me?"

"Yes, and it was stupid. I needed that."

"I'll just pick the lock and get it for you."

"No! Now go away so I can relax!"

He sighed. "You're mean," he said but went away.

She giggled and lowered down into the bath. She sighed happily.

Becker sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. "I'm so bored!" he yelled, turning toward the bathroom."

"ur iposbul!"

"What?" called Becker.

"Ife ed ur iposbul!"

He laughed. "I can't understand you! Did you swallow some bubbles?"

The door opened, and Jess stood there, wrapped in a purple towel and dripping. "I said, you're impossible!"

"Oh," he said. He smirked. "I know." He looked her over from toes to the top of her hair. "Need some help?"

"No!" she cried, running to the bedroom.

"How long are you going to be?"

"Beauty takes a while, Becker!" she called from the bedroom.

"It does? I thought you looked gorgeous just now: drips and all."

"Aw…"

"Honestly, Jess, they might give our table away if we're late."

"Leave me alone and we won't be."

Becker grumbled and flopped backwards against the sofa. "Women…"

"Men!"

A while later Jess danced into the living room and posed by the sofa. "I'm ready."

Becker laid still. He smiled as he took her in. She was all in red. The skirt ended halfway up her thigh, with little red rosettes lining the hem. There was a wide red belt at her waist, also lined with rosettes.

She had one bare shoulder as the neckline was asymmetrical. The other side was sleeveless with a large red rose sitting atop the shoulder.

Becker smiled and moved off the couch. "OK. I apologize. The wait was worth it. You're simply breathtaking."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said, kissing him, "but you aren't ready!"

He laughed. "Guys take like, five minutes."

She giggled as he disappeared into his room, emerging a short time later wearing a black suit and a light tan, crisp shirt. He even had a red rose pinned on his lapel.

She growled. "You look yummy."

He laughed. "I love your way with words."

She giggled and danced into his arms. They slowly kissed. Becker rubbed along her back and she played with his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jess."

She smiled, illuminating the room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Becker."

He held her coat for her and she slipped her arm into his.

"So what's the plan, Captain?"

He smirked. "A romantic dinner for two, of course. You do like lobster, right?"

She squealed.

"Ow! Jess, you promised you'd work on that!"

She giggled as they walked to the car. "I'm sorry. I need more work, apparently."

"Or I need a hearing aid."

He opened her door and she squealed again.

"Jessica…."

"You're the one who left a stuffed pink unicorn on my seat!" she cried with a smile. "Ooh and Belgian truffles!" She began to squeal as Becker braced himself, but she controlled it. "It's so sweet of you!"

Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she looked panic-stricken. "It was you, wasn't it?

He reached down and gently stroked her cheek. "Yes. I'm sorry. I forgot that you might be sensitive to surprises."

The smile was back on her face. "No. I was just making sure." She grabbed the unicorn and hugged it. She then forced herself not to open the truffles. "I love them, Becker!"

He laughed. "Good. Throw them in the back and let's go."

"What? I'm not throwing them! I shall place them, gently on the back seat. You're such a guy sometimes."

He smiled as he shut her door and went to get into the driver's side. As he put the key in the ignition, Jess touched his hand. "Thank you," she said.

He squeezed her hand. "My pleasure. I love making you happy."

"Squeals and all?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "I'm just slightly concerned about my hearing."

She giggled as he started the car and they drove to dinner.

The restaurant was crowded, but true to a couple in love they didn't notice. They barely noticed their waiter in fact.

"I'm very proud of you," said Jess, breaking into her lobster. "The waiter smiled at me when he served us and you didn't even scowl."

He smiled. "Someone has me in a very good mood."

"Oh? I wonder who that could be."

He leaned in and whispered, "It might be the very pretty young lady playing with my foot."

She giggled and nearly choked. "Stop it!"

He laughed. "Fine, as long as you don't."

She blushed. "I have no intention of stopping. My foot will get lonely."

He smirked and they chuckled together.

They finished their fantastic dinner and drank their wine slowly. They were brought a plate of extraordinary cheese to clean their palate before desert. They took turns feeding the chunks to each other.

As they waited for the desert, Jess sighed. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, Jess."

The waiter appeared. "Voila," he said. "An extraordinary end to an extraordinary meal. I have for you 'Chocolate Lovebirds."

The desert consisted of two pieces of decadent chocolate cake, decorated with red frosting roses, sitting on top of two birds sculpted from chocolate.

"Oh my…"

"I think I just lost my girlfriend."

The waiter laughed. "Unfortunately, that seems to be the way it is going tonight. We do apologize."

Becker laughed.

Jess was transfixed, sitting still and staring at the edible works of art.

"Too pretty to eat?" asked Becker.

Jess shook her head, smiled at him, and decapitated one of the birds, stuffing it in her mouth. "Bo by Bod!"

"There you go, creating another language again," he said with a chuckle.

She chewed and swallowed. "I said, "Oh My God!"

"I'm learning," said Becker. "That's what I thought you said."

"That is the best chocolate I've ever eaten!"

"Wow. That says a lot coming from you."

"I know! Here, sweetie. Taste," she said, offering him a wing.

"It is pretty good."

She stared at him like he was insane. "There you go, sounding like a guy again."

He laughed. He watched her taste the cake, exclaiming again in unintelligible words.

"I love you," he said, chuckling.

She swallowed and smiled. "I love you. To prove it, I'll let you share these with me. I wonder why they didn't serve enough for both of us."

"Uh, Jess? There are two cakes, two birds."

"Yes, and?"

He smiled and shook his head, laughing. "I think the idea was one bird, one cake for you and one bird, one cake for me."

"Nah. That can't be right. They do serve women in here, on a regular basis, don't they?"

"Yeah. They should have known better."

"Right."

Becker kept shaking his head and laughing. Jess, naturally, ate the pair of lovebirds mostly by herself. Becker didn't mind. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her.

When the plate was licked clean, she smiled happily and sighed. "That was wonderful."

"Yeah," said Becker drinking coffee. "I figured that out."

After dinner they drove to a secluded spot and parked.

"Becker, I'm surprised at you."

He smirked. "Why?"

"Why? You're shameful, you know."

"We are both adults, aren't we?"

"Yes, but…"

Becker laughed. "Not that I'd mind, 'getting busy' in the car, Jess, but I had something else in mind. Uh...Jess, please stop giggling."

She shook her head. "I can't help it!" She giggled more. "Getting busy?' Not your usual choice of words, Becker."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

She took deep breaths to stop giggling. "Don't be. So...what is this supposed other plan, Mister?"

"Come over to my seat, please."

She raised her eyebrow in question but moved over.

"Hang on," he said, and he leaned the seat back.

"You're not exactly convincing me, Sweetie…"

"Now, look up Jess, through the windshield."

She did as she was told. "Oh, Becker!" she cried with joy. They sat, reclining together and looking at the moon.

"You like it, then?"

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said, wriggling into his side as he held her, "and very romantic."

"Yeah, that's what I hoped."

"You did well."

He chuckled. "Good."

They stayed that way for quite a while. "Becker."

"Hmm?"

"This is lovely. It really is, but…can we go home now?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I'd like to, very much."

She smiled.

Back at Becker's place, Jess headed for the bathroom inside Becker's bedroom. Becker lit candles and lowered the lights. He then took off his suit and put on a pair of maroon pajama bottoms.

Jess stepped out of the bedroom.

"Wow."

She blushed. She stood barefoot wearing a lacy red, short nightgown. Her hair was tied up in a red lace ribbon.

"You are gorgeous."

She smiled and walked over to him. She lightly touched his chest. "So are you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her gently to him. She reached up and fondled his neck as they kissed passionately.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They smiled and he picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Finally," she whispered.

"Finally what?" he asked as he kissed down the nightgown.

"Valentine's Day is picking up," she said as he laughed.

The End

Happy late Valentine's Day!


End file.
